casualtyfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeff Collier
2010) |children = John Sophia |parents = Billy Collier |siblings = Richard Collier (brother) Margaret Collier (sister) |relatives = Jamie Collier (nephew) Arthur Dixon (father-in-law) }} Jeffrey "Jeff" Collier (October/November 1971 - 4 October 2014) was a paramedic for the Holby Ambulance Service. He joined the service in 2007 and died whilst on-duty in 2014 when a vehicle he was in exploded. Biography First shifts with the Holby Ambulance Service On 17 February 2007, Jeff arrived outside the ambulance station late in the back of a van, blocking the entrance and leaving operational duty manager Kathleen "Dixie" Dixon unimpressed. Despite objecting to his laissez-faire attitude towards estate affairs and him calling female members of staff "princess", Dixie decided to keep him on the team, feeling that it would have reflected poorly on her if she could not handle "one awkward man". (CAS: "The Miracle on Harry's Last Shift") In May, it was announced that one paramedic was required to transfer to Gloucester. (CAS: "A Long Way From Home") To prevent Dixie from ruining her friendship with her colleague Cynthia "Cyd" Pyke, Jeff forced her to volunteer him for the transfer. (CAS: "The Apostate") Reinstatement On 15 September , Jeff visited Dixie on the wards after her asthma was exacerbated during the Hesketh Road bombing a week prior and announced that he had agreed to return to the service. (CAS: "Meltdown") Personality When Jeff joined the Holby Ambulance Service, he provoked the ire of his superior Kathleen "Dixie" Dixon when she caught him offering a patient's neighbour a business card and displaying a laissez-faire attitude towards estate affairs and crime, and she objected to him referring to the female members of staff by names like "princess" and "doll". (CAS: "The Miracle on Harry's Last Shift"; "Combat Indicators - Part One") However, despite his awkward demeanour, he cared about the plights of his patients. Although he told Dixie that he was offering the patient's neighbour a business card for their guttering, Jeff actually provided them with the phone number of a group of vigilante "crimestoppers". (CAS: "The Miracle on Harry's Last Shift") On another occasion, although he and Dixie had betted on the outcome of their marital struggles, Jeff sympathised with a woman named Lisa whose husband Mickey had an affair and accurately summarised how she was feeling. (CAS: "Combat Indicators - Part One") Although usually very nonchalant, Jeff also knew when a more serious tone was required. When an unexploded World War II bomb detonated in March 2007 and killed a young boy, Jeff took his death hard and wept. (CAS: "Combat Indicators - Part Two") In May, when a paramedic was required to be relocated to Gloucester, wanting to help Dixie preserve her friendship with Cyd, Jeff smashed an ambulance window and ordered Dixie to volunteer him for the redeployment. (CAS: "The Apostate") Relationships Romantic Lucy Collier At some point, Lucy began having an affair with Jeff's best friend Lee which in turn led to him sleeping with other women to cope. (CAS: "Lush") Friendships Kathleen "Dixie" Dixon Upon Jeff's arrival in February 2007, Dixie was not impressed when he tried to offer a patient's neighbour a business card, repeatedly called her "princess" and suggested that they should not get involved in the affairs on a housing estate that was rife with crime. When Dixie revealed that she was a lesbian, and Jeff jokingly asked for "photographic evidence", she felt she would not be able to work with him. Jeff tried to apologise to her, but she laughed in disbelief when he claimed that he had no problem with who she "did". Regardless, Dixie decided to keep him on the team, feeling that it would have reflected poorly on her if she could not handle "one awkward man". (CAS: "The Miracle on Harry's Last Shift") Over the following months, Jeff and Dixie started to become friends. (CAS: "Lost in the Rough") In April, Jeff teased Dixie for her jealousy of Cyd and Greg's relationship and suggested that she should be honest about her feelings for her. Dixie branded him as a hypocrite due to him cheating on his wife, but Jeff later confided in her when he showed her that his wife had been having an affair for years. Later that night, Jeff introduced Dixie to a woman named Steph, (CAS: "Lush") but Dixie could not shirk her feelings for Cyd and stopped seeing her. When one member of the ambulance crew was forced to transfer to Gloucester, Jeff forced Dixie to volunteer him to stop her from ruining her friendship with Cyd. Although Dixie was happy with the situation, she was sad to see Jeff leave and hugged him. (CAS: "The Apostate") Behind the scenes Matt Bardock portrayed Jeff in Casualty from his arrival in 2007 to his final appearance in 2014. Category:1971 births Category:2014 deaths Category:Paramedics for the Holby Ambulance Service Category:Male paramedics Category:People who joined the Holby Ambulance Service in 2007 Category:Deaths by explosions Category:People with posttraumatic stress disorder Category:People who have attempted suicide Category:Victims of animal attacks Category:Victims of assault Category:Perpetrators of assault